


Dark Urges

by Zulu_The_Fluffy_Raptor



Series: Courier Felix [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, disrescpecting the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zulu_The_Fluffy_Raptor/pseuds/Zulu_The_Fluffy_Raptor
Summary: He missed. For the first time, he missed. The legionary was dead, instead of just crippled. But that didn't mean his opportunity was lost.





	Dark Urges

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK CONTAINS NECROPHILIA. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE VIEWING IT, TURN BACK NOW.  
> The writer does not approve of acts shown in this work.
> 
> In which my Courier Six fucks a dead body.  
> Baby's first fic.  
> Beta and finishing touches by @a-ghostly-state on Tumblr.

_Damn it._

He missed. For the first time, he missed. The legionary was dead, instead of just crippled. Felix aimed for the shin, but the other man stumbled and fell. Fell with his head right in the crosshairs of Felix's rifle. What a shame, he wanted to have some fun with him. ‘ _Aw well, I might as well loot the bodies_ ’, Felix thought as he got up from his sniping spot.

 

The tails of Felix's ranger duster gently swayed with his gait, as he approached the small massacre he caused. One decanus, two scouts, a vexillarious, and the unlucky recruit who panicked and ran. Must've been very green, even for his rank.

 

"I’m sorry buddy." Felix's voice was muffled by his helmet, breaking Mojave's minute of silence.

 

The recruit landed on his back in the moment he died, so Felix had a clear view of his face. His brown eyes, wide open and partly covered by dark hair, froze for eternity in an expression of fear and shock. A small trail of blood ran along his temple, leading to an almost unnoticeable hole in his head.

 

With a deep sigh, Felix took off his leather glove and reached to the recruits face, closing his eyes with care. Poor thing was still warm. There, if it wasn't for the blood, one could assume he was sleeping.

 

A sleeping beauty really. With time, he probably would become quite a ladykiller. Fairly tall, even laying on the ground, with long slender legs.

 

Felix stood up to search through other bodies while this one cooled down, a thought came to his mind.

 

 _No_.

 

It wasn't right. He may be a wicked man, but he wasn't like that. Or so Felix thought, eyeing the body before him.

 

It was the skirt. Those goddamn skirts made any legs wearing them attractive. Caesar may string up nice looking boys for sodomy, but his uniform choice told a different story. A story of repressed desires. How 'profligate' of him.

Felix has had a lot of battles with his mind. A lot of them were victorious, but some were lost. Looked like this was going to be the latter.

 

He moved the recruits legs apart, the strips that made up his skirt sliding up to reveal more skin, more thigh. That sight was the straw that broke his moral code. If he had any, to begin with. Kneeling between the body's legs, he took off his other glove and opened his messenger's bag, not only to put both gloves away, but also to take out a small vial he carried with him, and a condom. He briefly heard Arcade's voice in the back of his mind, telling him about venereal diseases. Felix silenced that voice, focusing on his would-be and soon-to-be lover. No, not a lover, quit fooling yourself, Felix scolded himself. A victim.

 

If he was to do this, he had to be quick. Not wasting any time he opened his zipper and with few strokes brought himself to hardness. After rolling the condom on, he gave himself a few more strokes, this time with his hand lubed. Once satisfied, he took hold of the dead recruits legs, hoisting them up and inching himself closer. Gently, he let go of one of the body's legs and took himself in his hand again, lining himself up.

 

"At least it won't hurt you." Felix said, almost remorseful as he pushed in.

 

For once, he met no resistance from his victim.


End file.
